


you were my (everything)

by bleedingbastard



Series: of witchers and their constipated feelings [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingbastard/pseuds/bleedingbastard
Summary: It's been ten years.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: of witchers and their constipated feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	you were my (everything)

**Author's Note:**

> ah. i. am Alive ??? thank u @ c-word for helping me go through my writing phase again. i wrote this for 44 min and i did Not beta it if i did something wrong im so sorry i am merely a human being capable of making mistakes and owning up to them

It was inevitable that the line of which would come to end their relationship will come to this.

Geralt, for all his avoidance of the things he isn't meant to have ("Witchers don't have emotions.") feels too strongly that phrases commonly used to describe their kind has been naught. While, true, the harshness of the world had come to dampen the electric surges of unavoidable emotions, no matter how illogical they are, sometimes it will try to force its way through his heart, be it an ocassional heavy feeling to his shoulders or gut, or a sharp tangy sensation to his tongue.

And within that heady sense of feeling comes tumbling mistakes. Mistakes that costs you your life, or a part of it.

"If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!"

There is no denying that Jaskier has been an integral part of his life. While, be it as it may, the bard was a loud and talkative, strumming on his lute to hum lyrics on songs that will be showcased on later visits to inns, he is, undeniably, someone dear to his heart. Not that he would actually say that to the bard.

But the pent up frustration bubbled up and darken his visions, metaphorically, enough to not see reason, and he couldn't help but snap at Jaskier and blamed him to all his problems that came his way.

And instead of a laugh and a few teasing quips, all that's left is a heartbroken person.

("You don't mean that." Jaskier said softly, and his eyes that's usually bright cornflower blue is muddled with unreleased tears.)

It's been ten years since Jaskier left.

There were rumors of him— some are saying that he permanently moved back to Oxenfurt and used his skills to teach children the art of making music, and some are saying that his death was tragic, that, due to a broken heart, he ended his life underneath a pile of unfinished love songs dedicated to that person he loved dearly.

And Geralt, along with his stubbornness, ignored the vice that's holding his tears and heart, the whispers of his lies and what led to it ("If life could give me one blessing— It would be to take you—") and with burning determination, trudged on.

(Decades later, he would be the one to end himself on that same mountain, holding the same clothes his Bard wore, wearing the same clothes he himself wore, and he admits to his selfishness, to his love to him with tears in his eyes, and as he stutters through his long waited apology, he hears the soft whispers of Toss a Coin to Your Witcher lingers in the sky, as if Jaskier is saying that he has forgiven him long ago.)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not usinv That Tag (tm) but i wanted the angst to be surprising lmaoo ok
> 
> ill try to make a nicer version of this butt tt no promises


End file.
